Bored
by cubye4
Summary: What do you get when you take a werewolf, a vampire, and a deck of cards? Embry and Jasper playing poker! It was purely for fun! R&R!


**This is the outcome of many months of writers block.**

*This took place in Eclipse*

-----------

Jasper's POV:

It was quite and the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. But then again, if there was a knife in the room, there would be no tension.

What would I give to slit the throat of the dog beside me? Nearly anything, I was sure.

I didn't even know how I had ended in this situation. How _had_ I ended up in this situation?

Well, I remembered Alice, saying something about going to the store… oh, yes, it was coming back now.

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme had gone hunting this weekend. Alice was appointed babysitter over Bella (Edward was still being difficult about her freedom to wander where she pleased) and I had uncharacteristically agreed to stay with her. Why? I couldn't even answer that question myself.

Alice had grown bored of Bella's refusal to cooperate in getting her hair curled, and stepped outside to buy some nail polish instead. Of course Bella had none in her bathroom.

So Bella and I had been left alone, not the smartest plan on Alice's side, but it was getting easier for me to control myself, and Alice must have seen no danger.

Bella had slipped out sometime too, when had that happened? After we had been disturbed, wasn't it?

Yes, it was after Jacob had shown up at the front door. He had been escorted with another of the dogs, Embry was it?

Bella and Jacob had argued a little, yes they were talking about visiting hours. I wasn't paying much attention to what was being said; I only made sure he didn't come to close to Bella.

And then Bella had left the room with Jacob. I got up to follow but she stopped me. Her emotions were desperate, she wanted to be alone. So I sat in the living room, Embry on the couch across the room, as far away from me as possible.

I could still hear Bella and Jacob in the backyard and as long as I could, I felt no need to join them.

But I would still like to.

Anything to get out of this room.

I stared at Embry and he stared back. His emotions told me he wanted me gone as much as I wanted the same of him.

This must be the worst day of my eternity.

"So…."

I glared at him.

"What?" I snarled.

"This is really boring."

"Then leave," I snapped. "Unless you want me to help you?"

Embry straitened up and looked to the wall. I didn't miss the sigh, though it would have been inaudible to human ears.

"Don't act like an idiot."

Embry looked back at me. His hands were quivering and he closed his eyes in order to control the spasms.

"Pathetic," I muttered.

He growled and I felt the pure anger that pulsed through him, making mine doubled.

I turned to the table as he continued to shake. There was a deck of cards resting there. I picked them up and emptied them into my hands. I shuffled them quickly so that they became a blur flying above my open palms.

I looked up when I felt the mixture of curiosity and envy. I saw Embry staring at the cards I held.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing," he said and turned back to the wall.

"Don't tell me you want these cards," I laughed at the audacity of such a thought.

Embarrassment rushed through me from his seat.

"Goodness," I muttered.

I stuffed the cards back into the box and flung it across the room. It didn't hit his head, as I had hoped, but locked between his fingers as he caught it.

He took them out again and spread them out on the couch beside him. He set up a game of Solitaire.

I rolled my eyes. "Only dogs would need to be entertained at all moments."

He didn't look up from his game but I could see the way his hands shook above the cards.

"You know, playing with one person is almost as annoying as doing nothing at all," he mumbled.

I laughed. "Are you really a wolf or not? There is no way that I want to play anything with you."

"You think I want to play something with a filthy bloodsucker anyways? I was merrily stating how I think this is the dumbest game in history."

"Why do I care?"

He sighed and I fixed my attention back on Bella and Jacob's conversation. They seemed no where near a compromise.

"You know poker?"

The voice shocked me and I turned to Embry. I felt compelled to ask him if he had hit his head.

"What?"

"I asked if you knew how to play poker." He had folded his legs under him and had a smug grin on his lips.

"Yeah, and I'm sure I could teach you a few things." I snapped.

There was a pause and Embry continued to stare at me, deliberating. "Why don't you prove it?"

"What?" I scoffed. "You seriously just asked me to play a game of poker with you?"

"You have a better idea of what to do? You must be as bored as I am."

"I have more patience than any dog; I don't want to play poker with you. Besides you don't have any chips, you do know you need them to play."

"I'm not stupid."

"Oh, no?" I asked.

He growled again and I smiled in mute enjoyment.

I was slightly taken aback when he stood up and walked to the TV set. He picked up a small container above it and emptied its contents into his palm. I saw the paper clips he held as he returned to the couch.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said.

He ignored me and spread the clips out on the brown cushion. "Five dollars apiece," he said.

"Are you sure you have enough?" I asked, taking out my wallet.

He scowled and placed a twenty on the floor.

I smiled and added a fifty on top.

"Stupid bloodsucker," he growled.

He threw my cards over to me and took his own. He bet all of his, and me all of mine.

I smiled at my cards and saw his menacing face as he stared at his. "Bad hand?" I asked mockingly.

He growled again, which mad me happier. I watched him as he looked his cards over again.

I wasn't aware of the silence that had grown outside. I should have been though, because without notice Bella suddenly stepped into the room, with Jacob behind her.

They took in the cards and Bella was horrified, Jacob was disgusted.

To make matters worse Alice barged through the front door at that moment. Her emotions were worried. "I didn't see…" But her voice faded as she looked into the living room.

There was a long silence that seemed to last a decade and Embry jumped up. "We'd better go," he mumbled to Jacob. He grabbed his money before bolting out the door.

Jacob glanced at Bella, smiled discretely, mouthed _bye_, and followed suite.

"What the-" Alice began but I cut her off.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist, not caring much that Bella was still there. "Werewolves have no patience," I whispered, too low for Bella to hear.

**A/N: I had fun with this. I know that was nothing like Twilight really, and it's okay of you think it's stupid, but could you comment anyway? Thanks!**


End file.
